


Monkee x Reader Vignettes

by Katrina_Viv



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina_Viv/pseuds/Katrina_Viv
Summary: Short, cute scenes that ship each of the Monkees with the reader.





	Monkee x Reader Vignettes

Mike reaches out to grab your hand to steady you as you walk up the last few steps of the snowy hill. He's wearing a pair of earmuffs underneath his favorite wool hat. The two of you are going to sled down this hill over and over until you get too cold and have to go inside for some hot chocolate. 

...

Your good friend Micky has been giving you drum set lessons in return for you watching his pets while he's on tour with the band. Every time you say goodbye, he gives you a hug and you never want to let go.

...

You and Peter are dancing the night away, and as one song ends, he pulls you closer for a kiss.

...

It's your wedding day. You start to walk down the aisle, and all you can focus on is Davy waiting for you at the front of the church, with an expectant smile on his face. You can't wait to spend the rest of your life with him.

...

Mike accompanies you to the music store. He wants to help you try out all the guitars and pick out the very best one.

...

You and Micky are living a busy, happy and fulfilling life, raising your adopted children, dogs, and cats.

...

Both you and Peter are busy with your respective jobs. You do your best to support his music career, even though it leads to some long days in the recording studio. You're always excited to see each other when he gets home. And even if some people call him a long-haired weirdo, he's  _ your _ long-haired weirdo.

...

You and Davy are going on a vacation together. You've told hardly anyone about it, because you want to have him all to yourself, away from all his excited fans.

...

You and Mike go for a walk on a gorgeous summer day - you’re excited to see and smell all the lilacs in your neighborhood. You hold hands as you stroll down the sidewalk, occasionally looking into each other’s eyes and smiling.

...

You and Micky are on your weekly visit to the library. Micky sneaks up behind you and balances a book on your head as you look for some new mystery books, causing you both to giggle so much that you get a few stern looks from people nearby.

...

You and Peter sit close together outside in the dark, with a blanket draped over both of you. You lean on his shoulder and smile as you look for constellations together.

...

You’re at a racetrack, cheering Davy on as his horse gallops past. You’re a little worried about him falling off and getting hurt, but you love to see him so happy.

...

Mike comes home from a long day of taking promotional photos and signing contracts for the band. You run over to him as soon as he walks into the house. The first thing he does is take off his tie and drop it on the floor (where your cat will probably attack it, but he doesn’t care). Then you kiss so intensely that time seems to stop.

...

Micky said he’d be getting a Christmas tree today...but what do you see in your living room??? It’s the Frodis!

...

Peter asks you to play a synthesizer on one of the Monkees’ new songs - how could you say no?

...

You and Davy are at the animal shelter! You wish you could take all the animals home, but for now you decide to adopt a Dalmatian puppy named George.


End file.
